


driving lessons

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anticlimactic Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Remus learning how to drive also crushing on his instructor
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	driving lessons

Remus gripped the steering wheel hard and closed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the crash but it didn't come.  
Of course it wouldn't, not with the gorgeous Logan right beside him. He quickly took control over the vehicle and parked it safely, without saying anything.   
Remus felt awful, it was the third time that this happened just today, god knows how many times it happened since he started taking the lessons.   
"Are you going to tell me what was that about?" Logan asked calmly, a little too calm for someone who almost crashed into a huge van. "You were doing fine until you saw the van."   
"I'm sorry." Remus said.   
"You're sorry?" Logan asked incredulously. Still, his tone never seemed to change and it was driving Remus mad.  
A few weeks ago, Roman came along to Remus's first lesson. However, it didn't take him long to fall asleep in the backseat. Which was surprising, considering all the bumps and the panicking that Remus did. Later, when asked about it, Roman laughed and told him that his instructors voice was so soothing that he found himself dozing off within seconds and didn't feel anything until Remus shook him awake at the end of the lesson. "I wish he could come and tell me bedtime stories. " He joked.  
Since then, he stopped coming to the lessons with Remus. Something that Remus was thankful for, because he knew that Roman would make fun of his mistakes being a driving expert by now and it would only make him feel bad.   
"This is a matter of life and death, Remus." Logan said, snapping Remus out of his daydream. "If you hurt someone, you can't just say you're sorry and take it back. You need to take this seriously. "   
"I know, " Remus said, his jaw clenched. "I'm trying. "   
Logan nodded and adjusted his glasses, "Okay, drive then."   
Remus kept his feelings piled up until he was finally done for the day, he went into his apartment and collapsed on the couch. Should he just give up?  
He's been taking lessons for two weeks and he wasn't making any progress, maybe he was actually a failure. Why wasn't he like Roman? Why did everything have to be so hard for him?  
He thought back to Roman who got his license around ten years ago, and passed his driving test with flying colors. While Remus didn't even think about getting a license. It seemed impossible for him, with his ADHD and impulsivity. He wouldn't trust himself with a car and neither did those around him, so his parents didn't object to his decision.  
And although he liked the idea of having a car and going on road trips with friends, he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and didn't entertain them for more than a few minutes.  
Was he actually a failure? He thought about it again, no he wasn't, at the very least he was trying his best to do something he considered impossible.   
Okay, maybe it took him longer than others to memorize what the signs meant, and maybe he found it very hard to notice them on the road. Many times Logan would ask him about a sign while he's driving and what it meant and Remus would gulp not having noticed it on the road. "Uh, no entry?" he would ask, trying to keep his focus on the road.   
"No, it's a no parking sign." Logan would say.  
But at least he was making an effort. Driving was exhausting for him, because he had to focus and not on one thing in particular but on everything around him, the road, the mirrors and even the people who might be around him.  
"You should have slowed down, that man wanted to cross the street."   
"Oh, I didn't notice."  
"Okay, you need to pay more attention to these things."  
"You don't check your mirrors enough, you almost crashed into that motor cycle."  
It was so stressful for him and it just made him want to quit. But his mind replayed his brother's words whenever he thought about giving up. You can't even drive, and even if you could no sane person would trust you with a car. Remus was determined to prove him wrong, he had to get that right. So, he promised himself that he would do better. Besides, he wouldn't dare asking Logan out if he decided to just give up.  
That all came crashing down when Logan hit the brakes during the next lesson. Logan looked at Remus, expecting to see that same stubborn look on his face and was surprised to see tears streaming down the guy's face. "Uh, are you okay?"  
Remus shook his head, unable to say anything. He felt very stupid, how could he expect it to work? He would never get his driver's license. Roman was right, no one should trust him with a car. He was a walking disaster. "Remus, drive." He heard Logan say, and shook his head, not wanting to cause any further disasters.  
Logan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Drive, Remus. And follow the directions I give you."   
Remus wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and drove like Logan said. He lead them to a road that was empty and far from traffic. "Okay, park under that tree." He pointed to a tree in the far corner and Remus did as he was told, his body tensed as he came to a stop.   
"There. " Logan said with a gentle smile, "That was perfect. "  
"Perfect? " Remus mocked, his eyes red from crying.  
"Yes, although I wouldn’t encourage anyone to drive while crying."  
Remus covered his face with his hands, was he making fun of him? "Yeah, well I give up."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean I give up, I don't want to get a driver's license anymore. I'm a failure and there's no way in hell that I'm ever passing the test. I'm just wasting my time and yours."  
"Why are you saying that?" Logan asked, and Remus felt like he was talking to a therapist.  
"Are you kidding me? I'm the worst student you could ever have-"  
"No, you're not." Logan chuckled, "believe me, I have students who forget how to turn on the car every time."  
Remus didn't say anything and Logan went on, "You are not a failure, Remus. I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again, okay?"  
It felt weird, Remus has been treated like a failure his whole life, and this guy didn't have to be nice to him. No one ever spoke to him like he mattered, there was no hope for him. Maybe, it was because Logan didn't actually know him, or maybe it was because he was paying Logan to teach him. Either way it didn't matter.  
"Do you know what is your problem, Remus?"   
"Oh, please do tell." What was not his problem?   
"You keep doubting yourself, every choice you try to make you think about it too much. And While it's good to consider your options you still need to trust yourself. Your major weakness is your focus and it's something most people find it hard in the beginning, but that doesn’t mean you can't work on it. If you train your brain long enough you start doing it subconsciously. "  
Remus was shocked, how could Logan know all these things? These statements applied to his entire life and not just the driving. Was he that easy to read?   
Logan noticed the change in Remus's expression and went on, "No one becomes a perfect driver all of a sudden, when I started learning people on the street would run away as soon as they saw me. Once, a girl picked up her cat and ran screaming as if their life depended on it."   
Remus laughed, imagining the situation in his mind. Logan's smile grew and he relaxed as Remus calmed down..  
"Everything gets better with practice, and while some people may need to practice more than others, that doesn't mean they won't be as good or even better."   
Remus looked at his hands on the steering wheel, "You really think so?"  
"I know so. " He handed Remus the tissues from the glove compartment and waited until he wiped his face to continue the lesson.   
That night Remus couldn't stop thinking about Logan and what he said, could it actually be true?  
When he first met him, he was surprised. He expected his instructor to be old with gray hair and a bad temper. Instead he got Logan who was two years older than Remus and never showed any signs of losing his temper. As soon as he saw him, he thought that Logan was the most beautiful human he's ever met. He wanted to flirt with him, maybe ask him out, but he was reminded that he had to take this thing seriously, and couldn't afford to fail, so he ignored his feelings and decided that he had to wait until he was done. Today Remus learned that Logan was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside, he was the only one who saw potential in him. He didn't find him weird, or tell him that he was weak for having a mental break down. Instead, he believed in him and stopped him from quitting. These things only made him like Logan more.  
In the next weeks, Remus followed Logan's instructions closely and was happy to see himself actually improve, he found himself blushing whenever Logan told him that he did something right or complimented his driving.   
When the day came, he was terrified of failing, even when Logan told him that it was going to be okay and that he shouldn't get stressed about it.  
And, oh god, when he got the news that he actually passed the test he was over the moon, he wanted to call Roman and tell him that he actually did it, but he found himself calling Logan instead. He told him that he passed with happy tears, and Logan congratulated and told him that he was happy for him and never doubted him for a second.  
Remus was high on happiness, he knew that if he didn't ask Logan out now, then it might never happen.  
"Um, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, and now seems to be the perfect time for it. Uh- would you like to go out on a date with me?"  
His happiness only increased when Logan agreed without hesitation.


End file.
